Forever's Lovely Dreams
by Ark Crk Thorn
Summary: She finally remembered her promise; however, she hoped the boy...man remembered it as well. AU, one-shot collection.
1. His Lips Has Been Touched

'_Thoughts'/Flashback _

**Demon/Inner Self**

"Speech"

(Indicate alteration)

**Disclaimer: **All character Designs and Logos are © to their respective copyright holders all credits go to them. I don't own any kind of game/anime/manga/novel.

**Author's Note: **One-shot galore. Some will come later…

**Summary: **It was the moment she was waiting for. The day she is going to capture the lips of Natsu.

Shock, Shock, Shock  
His Lips Has Been Touched

"Hey, Natsu…? Do you have time?" Her blond locks hid the smile creeping up to her face. She needed to act innocent to fulfill her master plan. She already prepared everything she needed from the food and blankets to the lip gloss and mints. Now all she wanted now was the person who she had her eyes on since she almost step foot to Fairy Tail.

"Wha…sure Lucy!" He grinned at Lucy. He also eyed the basket full of food Lucy was carrying. The basket was stuffed from his very-liked food from red-fire-pork to flaming-red-wings and fire-ice-cream. He wet his lips as the thought of tasting the burning texture, feeling the hot temperatures and devouring the flaming flavors. His stomach growled a little because of the temptation before him. "What is it?" He was still looking at the basket of wonder.

"Well, I have a request for you. If you help me out, I will be willing to part with this basket to you." His grin widen at images of stuffing the food inside of him appealed to him.

"Sure, so what are you going to do? Kick some villains' butts; protect a town from rampaging monsters or save princesses?" Eager to stretch his muscles and get the food, waiting for him, he immediately agreed to Lucy.

"Good, then carry these while we go shopping." The instant the word 'shopping' reached his ears or in the vicinity of other males' hearing, they all cringed.

"What! But Lucy…" He started to go on the defensive as she glared at him. "Can't you go?" He didn't want to spend any time shopping, carrying the basket of delicious food and not being able to eat it. Her glare went off him, reliving him greatly.

"Fine, then you wouldn't want this." She turned around, only to smirk as Natsu called out to her. She calmed herself down because if Natsu saw her smile, her plan will be ruined.

"Wait. Fine, Lucy you win, I…I will go shopping with you."

"Here you go then." She placed the basket in his hands. Their hands brushing against each other, the sparks between the fleshes were intense as she observed. "Now, don't eat anything before we finished shopping okay Natsu." She dragged him off to the stores. She wanted to replenish her clothes as most of them were dirtied with her travels.

The first stop in their little adventure was the local in-fashin clothing stop. She grabbed some fashionable wear while she stole some glances at Natsu. He was sulking at being subjected to Lucy's fancies; hours seemed to pass in his head only thoughts of the food kept him sane. He didn't notice when Lucy 'accidently' slip on her feet, falling on top of him.

As he regain his senses, he checked the food if it survived. It did. "Lucy, you should watch where you are going." He didn't notice the murder in Lucy's eyes. 'Accidental' incidents kept happening around Natsu and Lucy. All the same, Natsu checked upon the food before checking with Lucy. She was getting irritated at her luck to execute her plan at Natsu's lips. She called forth her last measure.

"Okay after this spot, you can eat the food." Natsu happily followed her to the next destination, ready to pound the food in his hands. He stopped as he realized they were around a lake.

"Lucy, what are we doing here?"

"You left me no choice, Natsu." She pushed him hard to the waters. He dropped the food at the sides.

"What are you doing…?" He surfaced, only for Lucy to jump in as well. The small wave she caused distracted him long enough for her to lean towards him.

Her mouth captured his.

Her soft, _soft_ mouth captured his, enveloping his mouth in an inferno. He had to close his eyes as the feeling of her mouth devoured all of his senses. He groaned when she removed herself from him.

"Finally, I got you." All of the incidents made sense now in Natsu's head. "Okay, Natsu you can eat the food now." She moved away but Natsu held her still.

"I found something much better." The food was left forgotten even after they got out of the lake.

* * *

**Please review if you can. I needed to get away from the tragic chapters I have been doing, so I did something simple and to the point. One of many one-shots to come. **


	2. Shirtless

'_Thoughts'/Flashback _

**Demon/Inner Self**

"Speech"

(Indicate alteration)

**Disclaimer: **All character Designs and Logos are © to their respective copyright holders all credits go to them. I don't own any kind of game/anime/manga/novel.

**Author's Note: **One-shot galore. Some will come later… the Shock, Shock, Shock will be back later…

**Warning:** Borderline M.

**Summary: **"Natsu, give back my shirt." "But Lucy, I like it better if you wear my shirts."

Our Home  
Shirtless

The small rays of light peeked through the curtains, hitting the sleeping blonde's eyes. She stirred from her fond slumber, the night before was taxing on her body. But as she tried to move, another pair of limbs, an arm and leg, sweep over her holding her in place.

The softness of the bed was comforting but the hard curves of the limbs were heaven. The warmth of the bed couldn't match the heat radiating off from the limbs, she floated closer to it. She moved her fingers around, wanting to feel the body without delighting her eyes at first. She sharply inhaled as she traced the bulging muscles and crisp lines of her lover.

She blushed because the fine line of hair adored along the lower parts of the abs appeared when she opened her eyes. The yellow glow of light distracted her from further admiring the beauty of the very male in front of her. She looked at the clock hanging on the wall they first painted. The small blue cat-like hands pointed at the highest point of the clock.

"Natsu, wake up. We got to go to the guild today." She jumped off the bed to the bathroom, grabbing the covers they were using. In her haste, it left Natsu to be bare for the world to see. But with the room they were occupying and the curtains down, she was the only one to have the privilege of viewing Natsu.

"What's the hurry Lucy?" He heard the shower running. In a rush, the shower was off and she dried her hair as Natsu watched when the bathroom door opened accidently.

"Remember, Juvia wanted to do a mission today. I told you were not supposed to keep me up all night!" She said as she fixed her hair, combing away the state her hair was in.

"But you liked it…no you loved it. You were the one screaming. You were like 'Oh yes', 'this is how you do it' and flaring around your expertise. You were basically yelling at me to do better. I mean how much can you have fun with playing words?" He pointed to the small board game, tiles with small letter engraved in them. The paper Lucy wrote their scores was on top of it.

"But you said you could beat me in it. So I just showed you." She put on her latest fashion wear except without the shirt. "Natsu, do you know where you toss the shirt from me last night went?" She stood on the doorway with just a lacy bra holding her beautiful assets Natsu admired. He glared at the lacy garment because he wasn't the one there.

Natsu held up the garment, it was designed with flowers and butterflies together. The pink flowers resting on the shirt while violet-wings butterflies flew near them. She moved her hands ready to grab the shirt when Natsu pulled away. "What are you doing Natsu?"

"I don't want you to wear your shirt, so I'm taking it away." He moved away, magically wearing pants. She moved forward, he moved back, they repeated the game of cat-and-mouse. They tangoed, Lucy just missing Natsu every time.

"Natsu, we're going to be late. Give me back my shirt Natsu." She demanded him.

"No. You know why. I like it better if you wear my shirts, so you can just grab a shirt if you want." He grinned back, feeling he won the round. Lucy looked at the tacky shirts, she felt chills.

"Fine, have it your way Natsu." She turned around. But instead of getting a shirt, she unclipped her bra and tossed it to the bed. She faced him again, her arm covering her assets.

"What did you do that for?" He asked as she walked to the entrance of the house. "Where are you going?"

"Since you won't give back my shirt, I am going back to my house and get a shirt there. I might as well be naked if you are not giving it back to me." She stood there with raised brows. She smirked at how slowly Natsu walked towards her.

"When did you become this mean Lucy?" Not liking the idea of every males or females seeing his girlfriend's stuff. It was only for him to admire and know about.

"Since I started dating you Natsu, you know that." As she took the shirt, she was surprised when Natsu came down a lightly bit her, leaving a mark. "Why did you do that?"

"So _everyone _knows you are mine." She changed her mind about going back to get her bra. She just put on her shirt.

"Aren't you going back for your bra?"

"No, I'm just feeling bold. Plus you will be thinking about it the entire day if I do this. What better way for revenge for giving me a hickey."

"You are such a minx, Lucy."

"And Natsu you are my Amaranth." She kissed him as she left for the guild.

* * *

**I will later explain the nickname in a one-shot called Nicknames. That reminds me I need to practice my Spanish and Tagalog- Thank you very much for the reviews, I was excited to hear from you!  
**


	3. Libra's Plan for the Doctor

'_Thoughts'/Flashback _

**Demon/Inner Self**

"Speech"

(Indicate alteration)

**Disclaimer: **All character Designs and Logos are © to their respective copyright holders all credits go to them. I don't own any kind of game/anime/manga/novel.

**Author's Note: **One-shot galore. Some will come later… the titles are separated by what series they belong to and the story title.

**Summary: **"Lucy, you gain five more pounds." "What, I didn't gain anything." "No, according to my scales you are heavier."

Stars  
Libra's Plan for the Doctor

"Lucy, you gain five more pounds." A very elegant woman said. Her sun-kissed hair was weaved into a knot. It was perfect and precise. Her mouth was covered with a veil, and her sapphire eyes measured her master. Her ashen arm reached for a golden scale, pointing at her master.

"Wha…what are you talking about Libra?" Her master, with many golden keys dangling around her hips, said. She didn't feel that she gain five pounds. But she was having some of the strangest cravings for a while now. She compelled both Natsu and Happy to do her errands for her. They got her mayo, chocolate, pickles, and stripes of bacon among other things. She didn't think she was gaining pounds. Don't you eat when you are starving, don't you?

"According to my scales, you are currently five pounds heavier compared to the last time I saw you Lucy." She pointed to the scales, one balance was going down.

"That's nonsense, I didn't gain anything." Lucy blazed at the accusation Libra was giving. Just because there is a little softness on her stomach does not mean she gain five whole pounds. Five whole pounds would mean, she wasn't exercising or dong any physical activities because she knew was doing all sorts of activities. Especially with Natsu being your partner, you get to do a lot of physical activities.

"My scales have never have lied to me. Lucy you have gained five pounds. If Aquarius was here, she would say to lost all that fat so you won't lose Natsu." Just hearing Aquarius's name, Lucy heated up even more. Before Aquarius wanted her to have a boyfriend, now she was threatening her that Natsu would leave. "Her exact words would be 'You better burn that fat away, and don't call me because I have a date'."

Lucy breathed in some stream as her eyes burned. "I really don't think I gain anything." She angrily stood her ground.

"If you are not going to believe me then try a human scale." Libra suggested to her master. Wanting to clear her name, she stood on top of the bathroom scale, letting some warmth sink in. When the scale produced a number, her mouth hung, her skin and face burning red with smoke coming out of her ears.

"How…how did you know?"

"I am a scale. I supposed to know everything about my master. Would you like to see a doctor now?"

"I don't think I am fat enough to see a doctor." She was still shock and red at the realization she was getting fatter. Wouldn't you be surprise too if you controlled your eating and exercising, then found out you gain pounds? Lucy was too busy in her world, good thing too because Libra snorted at her master.

"I see then. Well when you do go to the doctor's please be there with Natsu. I am sure he will be delighted at the news." At the call of his name, Natsu came to the house. He was carrying some of the food Lucy requested. He cringed at some of the choices Lucy had. While he had the biggest appetite out of the two, Lucy surely had the strangest especially these couple of weeks.

"I heard my name. Hi, Lucy" He kissed her. She started to cry which was shocking because she usually loved his kisses. "Lucy, why are you crying?" He franticly searched her at any indication of hurt because he can't stand to see her cry. Even before they were going out, he hated anyone who made her cry. She was better off laughing and smiling because it suited her more and he loved it.

"You have a fat girlfriend, are you happy!" She burst through the grocery, taking out some chocolate. The heat from her hands slightly melted the chocolate but she still ate it. "It's because you buy all these, that's why I am fat!" She flamed through the chocolate.

"Natsu, I suggest you take Lucy to the doctor's. They will help both of you to understand." While he didn't like the doctors, he hated one doctor in particular. He would always flirt with his Lucy all the time. Yes, he is extremely protective of Lucy. There was something about Lucy during the couple of weeks that made him more protective of Lucy. "It would help Lucy feel better."

He stared at the calm Spirit. He would trust her because she is Lucy's nakama. And plus, he can always show Lucy some parts of town she never visited before. It might make her feel even better. "Okay, Lucy you are coming with me."

"No, I don't want to."

"You have no say in this." He lifted her up off her feet and headed out. "Bye Jeff." Totally messing up the Spirit's name, he dash towards the doctor's place.

Libra frowned at Natsu's butchering her name. But once she thought about how the two will soon become a three, her smile couldn't stop from coming out. She was sure Lucy and Natsu would be fine.

She looked back at her scale.

One side had a small doll of Lucy and the other had a Natsu doll. The scales were balanced out. She smiled knowingly. She knows because she is a scale and they are the perfect balance in their lives. She disappear, wanting to tell the others of the good news.

* * *

Hopefully, people would understand why Lucy had a lot of fire-associated actions. Revised because I butcher my English.


	4. Slap the Flame of Desire

'_Thoughts'/Flashback _

**Demon/Inner Self**

"Speech"

(Indicate alteration)

**Disclaimer: **All character Designs and Logos are © to their respective copyright holders all credits go to them. I don't own any kind of game/anime/manga/novel.

Author's note: I raised the rating up, so yeah it's M now. Before any one says update soon, I will tell you guys this. I will update as soon as I can and when I want to update. Please take that into consideration. Plus this is a one-shot collection all these small snaps are complete thought-wise. So updating this is not really a top-priority for me.

If you noticed, we are back to Shock, Shock, Shock, then the next one-shot should be Our Home, then Stars!

**Summary: **"Lu-chan, what are you reading?" "Oh Levy, you know some sm…" "Did Natsu just slap you…?"

Shock, Shock, Shock  
Slap the Flame of Desire

Don't you love the feeling of just relaxing and enjoying a good book once in a while.

Well, Lucy was doing just that. Having a cool, refreshing drink at the side and reading one _very _fascinating book. It was called _Taming My Dragon_, portraying how one socialite-princess from a major industrial family tamed a vicious man who taught himself the way of dragons.

She was getting into the love scene soon, she felt it. She was done reading where the man grabbed the princess possessively, forced his way to her mouth, capturing the essence and taste of the princess away from other men. She loved the way the author depicted that kiss, needy, greedy and thirsty, Lucy wanted to have that sort of kiss.

A kiss where she would blush, a kiss that would leave her wanting, no needing more to tame the desire that would come, she sighed to the fact she would not get that kind of kiss anytime soon.

She kept reading the book, the man licked the princess. His tongue swirling downward as he trace his mark on her bare flesh, his arms holding her in place as the princess moaned more, and how the man smirked at the small pleasing melodies the princess was making. Lucy blushed at how the man then tore through her clothes, letting the man feast his eyes on the succulent body of the princess, her face redden yet her eyes still focus on the man and her mouth mouthing, "Please, more."

Lucy needed to turn the page soon as the inevitable scene would come true now. But an annoying voice kept calling out to her, "Hi, Lucy what are you doing?" asked a flaming red hair man. She ignored him, still mad at the way he left her for a while without her telling anything. "Come on, Lucy didn't I already apologize about it. I was searching for a gift," said the man.

"Well, you could have invited me you know; I would have gladly given you some advice, Natsu!" The two people stared at each other, unaware of the other people watching the impending argument.

"I wanted it to be special," said Natsu, "So I chose it myself." He left, ending the quarrel. Lucy was surprise; Natsu would have continued arguing, what changed? Several minutes later, the door to the guild opened letting her friend, Levy, in. Seeing her fellow reader, Lucy waved to her.

"Hi, Lu-chan what you are reading?" questioned Levy, as she read the title of the book. She would ask Lucy if she can borrow it because she also has some problems with a certain dragon slayer. She thought maybe the book would help her out.

"Nothing much, just reading some great smu-"

Smack!

Natsu came back and slapped her backside, adding some fondling. All the guild members stared openly at the display. Never in a million years would they think Natsu was capable of such a feat. The one most surprise again was Lucy, fisting her fingers together.

"Did Natsu just slap you…?" Levy vanished as Lucy got up.

"Natsu, just what do you think you are doing!" Except Natsu didn't respond to what she said, and grabbed her, forcing her onto him. She felt the smoothing warmth radiating off Natsu, she could get used to it she thought. Before she could get another word out, Natsu pushed them out of the guild.

Levy continued to stare at the spot where Lucy and Natsu were standing. She looked at the novel; it must have some special properties so she took it, promising to write an I-O-U to Lucy later. She first needed to deal with her own dragon problems.

What the girls didn't know was Natsu overheard some of the older guild members talk about his Lucy. How a slap to the bum shows other men that girl is yours and Natsu wanted everyone to know Lucy was his, and his only.

_Mine!_

Once they were out in the open, Lucy push herself off of Natsu's grip. "Okay, Natsu, what's your problem?"

"I don't like it."

"Don't like what?"

"I hate it when other people talk about you."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"I hate that they talk about you, like they know you. But they don't!"

"Wha…?"

"Here, this is for you," said Natsu, pushing a small, fragile box on her hands. He explained, "Your birthday is coming up so I wanted to give you something." He finished his face resembling his hair color. She opened the box, to find a key necklace. A simple, crystallized key with the insignia of Fairy Tail, some of the sun's rays touched the surface.

It turned into a beautiful pink.

A color similarly to the man, it was that moment, his actions made sense.

"Thank you, Natsu," said Lucy, embracing the key close to her heart.

"No problem, I wan-" He stopped as Lucy hugged him. She decided she shouldn't wait for that kiss; she would be the one who would find it. She would make this man in front of her breathless, as he made her. She would be the one will make him feeling needy, greedy, thirsty and hungry for her. She would steal his lips and his heart away.

And she did.


	5. Nicknames

'_Thoughts'/Flashback _

**Demon/Inner Self**

"Speech"

(Indicate alteration)

**Disclaimer: **All character Designs and Logos are © to their respective copyright holders all credits go to them. I don't own any kind of game/anime/manga/novel.

**Author's Note: **Next stop after this stop is Stars! Freezast is a combination of Freezer and last. If anyone can guess why there are three collections, I promise to update faster in my stories. There is a reason why Natsu doesn't say anything much for the most part.

**Summary: **He hated nicknames couple gave each other, what's the point to all of it, especially names like Wonwon, Moochi, or Tutu.

Our Home  
Nicknames

Natsu was surrounded by idiots.

He was surrounded by idiot couples.

He hated it, being surrounded by couples who were kissing without shame in public as if it's their private bedroom. He didn't need to see the bits of other girls or even the outlines of males. Or what kind of underwear the women were wearing, or the types of boxers, or what guys wear these days, he did not want to see it all. What was worse was the ridiculous names the freaky couples were spewing out.

What kind of nickname would a person want to be called by? Wonwon, Moochi, Tutu were absurd names to be. What's a Wonwon, is it some kind of food from a foreign land or something. Moochi, what kind of guy would want to be called Moochi, that's just weak. Tutu, now that's something just plain wrong for guys and girls to be called.

Better nicknames were something strong, and can totally own like a dragon. His personal favorite and a nickname he will have in the future is 'Strongest in Fairytail', yeah now that's a nickname worth having. It shows manliness and just radiates awesomeness; he knew his dad would be proud of him. Even, freaky Grey's nickname is better than what the couples are spewing out, yeah 'Freezast' is totally better than Wonwon, Moochi, or…_shiver…_Tutu.

He was annoyed now at Lucy too because she was the one who asked him to be here. Being here made him suffer through all these stupid couples. She is going to pay him back later, and he knows the perfect way for payment. A little prank, just a tiny, little, innocent prank where no one is hurt. Where both of them would be very satisfied in the end of the prank, he grinned at his genius.

"Natsu, I knew I would find you here!" yelled Lucy, stopping to catch her breath, "I told you meet me at the south gate, not the north."

"What! You said for sure the north gate when you said it," defended Natsu, he spotted Happy on Lucy's back.

"No, I said south, even Happy will agree with me," said Lucy, who grabbed Happy from his spot. The blue cat with wings continued eating his fish, the only time he said aye was to respond to Lucy, who went back to eating. Stupid couples, stupid Lucy and dumb Happy, he frowned at all of them.

She poked him.

"Natsu, what's wrong," said Lucy, her brows in a tight, "Oh I get it. You're afraid of going on the train. Don't worry, Natsu, I will hold your hands for you." Both Lucy and Happy started laughing, and it wasn't the small laughing, it was the gut-hurting, floor-rolling, water-spitting laughter. He frowned further, oh yes the prank would be the best thing he would do.

Just to show them all, he rode with them. He would stay conscious for the trip to the outside garden Lucy wanted to visit.

Except, he fainted in the first second the train moved. Both Lucy and Happy started laughing again, the same laugh they did before the train. He wanted to go home so he could play the prank already.

They walked, much to Natsu's relief, towards the garden. It was then that they came face-to-face with an in-walk entrance. The cherry blossom trees lined up, and the scent of spring spread throughout the garden. He felt soft, warm fingers intertwine with his rough fingers, and Lucy was just smiling at him when he looked at her. Happy was giggling into his paws, just behind them.

"Let's go, Natsu, I wanted to show you something. It is further ahead," said Lucy, her petite body dragged his tougher and taller built. He looked around; he saw flowers, couples and kisses all around them. He also heard those nicknames again, Wonwon, Moochi, Tutu, nicknames that would too general for people to use. What's good about a nickname when other people use it?

As they went further, the couples started to thin out, only leaving those older, happier life partners with the beautiful garden. They arrived somewhere between the garden and a vegetable farm. "So, I bet you're thinking why we are where right?" questioned Lucy, "Well, I have been thinking a nickname for you." Natsu opened his mouth to voice his disbelief but Lucy shut him up first. "Since you're not a girl, Natsu," both Lucy and Happy giggled, "I couldn't exactly call you Rosy, or my rose bud, you know. So I thought of this fellow here." She pointed to the pinkish plant from the ground; Natsu looked at the name, amaranth.

"It's called an amaranth. While it is technically a vegetable," said Lucy, cherry blossom leaves danced around them, "I thought it suits you better than any rose. Do you know why because amaranth means unfading. An eternal plant… I think it fits you better as a nickname. I want to represent that my love for you is unfading, that you will always be in my heart."

He knew he was blushing, as he felt extra warm when Lucy touched him. "So Natsu, can I call you my Amaranth?"

Unknown to them, Happy was telling all the other couples about the story, all of them looking at their partners and smiling. He also told them to clap when Natsu would make his move.

Natsu was in awed with the person in front of him. She was easily one of the most beautiful girls he has seen, but now he could only look at her. While Amaranth was not as cool as 'Strongest in Fairytail', it was a damn close second. He knew what he needed to do, without saying it.

He took one step forward.

The only melodies left were the claps.


	6. Intermission: Searching for Fairies

Intermission: Searching for Fairies

Natsu was a naturally curious boy. Well, that was what his father has always about him anyway. Of course, he was curious. It has always been his father and him, but Natsu wanted to explore the world behind the sights of his father.

He loves his father.

However, he has needs of becoming his own person. Being with his father all the time would not fulfill that desire of independence. So the day his father was hunting, Natsu went outside the perimeter of the boundary his father set for him. Outside the deep verdure of the forest he lived with his father, he inhaled his first air of the city.

But of course, somehow trouble had found a way to be part of his day. Before he could reach the beautifully marbled buildings of the city, he stumbled upon a crying girl. He knew it was a girl since boys do not cry for anything; it was something he decided on as he has never seen his father cry for anything. He was about to ignore the girl, wanting to desperately walk to the city before his father came back.

"Daddy...Mommy..." said the girl, her tears caressing down her cheeks. He stopped dead in his tracks. He looked around again, and he saw no body was going to help the crying girl. Now it cause a problem within Natsu. He really, really wanted to go to the city, but his father said always help others when they are in trouble. The advice of his father won out that short argument in his brain.

He confronted the girl, bending down to be eye level with the girl. She stopped crying as she saw the small and partially naked boy in front of her. She was about to cry out again, but he smiled at her. Smiling was something happy people do and not mean people, so she smiled back. "So what ya doing here?" asked the boy. She looked at the boy again. His hair had the strangest color of red; it was almost pink. However, his bright eyes and smile were really pretty, which made her stop crying for a moment.

"My daddy and mommy went to a businesss a-ppointment, and I wanted to go with them. They said they couldn't take me with them, but daddy said he would buy me a doll for be-havin'. But, but I really wanted to go with them, so I tried followin' them. I got lost," she said those last words in a whisper. She didn't know Natsu and his superior hearing.

"Well, I can help ya find them! Dad says there are a couple of 'airies livin' in the forest. If we find them, then they will grant wish's." Apparently, asking for help from other adults was not logical thinking at this age in their lives.

She knew she could trust his boy. He said the same thing as what her mother said. How fairies could grant wishes. She got up from her position. Natsu saw her getting up, and he knew she was going with him. Even if he couldn't go to the city, he could have an adventure with this girl. "By da way, what's ya name?"

"Lucy!" That was a pretty name was something most adults would say or quote the title of an old show. However, Natsu was not most adults. Natsu proudly proclaimed, "That sounds like a duck's name! My name sounds cooler. Me name's Natsu."

"Bless you," Lucy said spitefully as he said her name was like a duck's. "No way your name is better. It sounds as if you have a cold. Naaa-choo," she demonstrated even blowing her nose. Natsu folded his arms as the girl rudely reduced his name to a cold.

"No way, me name is better!"

"No, mine is!"

"Me!"

"Mine." Despite them fighting which name is better, they still were able to travel to the forest where fairies were supposed to live. Lucy saw the forest; the tall trees reaching the sky, the sounds of the unknown creeping up, and the intense presence of the scene were intimidating to her small frame.

Forgetting all about the small argument he had with the girl, he held her hand. "Don't worry, 'm with ya. 'm strong since I can wrestle my father who is much bigger than this forest!" Lucy did not believe him considering she never met any parent taller than a tree! But his words and his hands were comforting.

The boy was so confident that it made her feel as if she could conquer the forest as well. "Okay, let's go and find some fairies!" she said because she was with Natsu. When they were at the heart of the forest, it was not as scary as the outside of it. It was actually really beautiful as the slowly setting sun made the forest come to life. The stronger rays of light in the afternoon made the shadows more prominent and harsher. However, the glowing warmth of light was blending the shadows into a gentler being. The gentle shadows covered the scary things living in the forest. The shadows mellowed everything as if creating a safe haven for the children.

They were walking for a couple of hours now, and they still had not found any fairies. They were about to give up hope when Natsu noticed stranger flickers of light. "Look Lucy, I see there is light! It must be da fairies!" Lucy turned where Natsu was looking at, and she saw the small ball of light as well. They chased the ball of light because they hoped it was a fairy.

It led them into a clearing in the forest where a million balls of light appeared. Before any of the two children could utter a word, the lights disappeared. "Don't go! We still want our wishes!" shouted Natsu to the sky.

"Natsu, I don't think they are comin' back," said Lucy, who vaguely noticed they were still holding hands.

"But how can we find your parents den!" He said staring at the girl he spent the day with.

"It is okay. I just didn't want to be alone today, but I got to spend the day with you. So in a way, I did get my wish," said Lucy. When Natsu thought about it, he also got his wish as well. He wanted to become his own person, and him helping Lucy try to find her parent was prove of it. It was not his father that helped her; it was him.

Natsu saw the searchlights in the distance, and he heard the calls for Lucy. "Hey Lucy, can we promise we will search for the fairies when we see each other again?"

"Of course! We have to pinky promise it, so it can work!" They performed the act of pinky promise, even eating a thousand needles as punishment. When the sounds of footsteps got closer, Lucy turned around to see her daddy.

"Daddy!" She said while jumping to the man. She was going to tell her daddy about her day with Natsu when Natsu was nowhere to be found. She was about to cry again when she remember her promise to Natsu. They pinky promised, so maybe someday they will search for the fairies again.

For Natsu, he had to run because his father told him he cannot be seen. He wondered why he just remembered that just now instead of when he helped Lucy. He was sad he was leaving Lucy, but he promised her. He always kept his promises, or he wasn't a man.

Eventually, both children would forgot their encounter and promise. But fate found a way for them to connect again in the future. When they do meet, they would find the fairies.

* * *

**_AN:_**

**_Thorn: Nooo, I am dying... _**

**_Ark: _No you are not. You just can't stand the cute fluffiness!**

**_Crk_: Is that even a word...**

**_Ark_: Of course it is. It is a very, very cute word!**

**_Thorn_: This coming from the section of the mind who wrote Shirtless...**

_**Ark: **_**What is wrong with Shirtless?**

_**Crk: **_**You vaguely implied they had sex...**

_**Ark:**_** What is wrong with that? It is the ultimate form of a relationship! Lucy and Natsu should be making love! You two better not looking like that! Love is the greatest feeling in the world! So Lucy and Natsu should experience it in all stages! **

**_Crk: _Ark became mental again... whatever I am going back to reading.  
**

_**Thorn:**_** I am going back to write more chapters for OBW... **

**_Ark: _Thorn, I want more LUNA scenes! **

**_Crk: _You are the one trying to make Natsu into a pervert!  
**

_**Thorn:**_** Anyway, thank you for reading this small one-shot! Ark Crk Thorn thanks you! **


	7. Intermission: Promising with Fairies

Intermission: Promising with Fairies

"_Hey, Lucy can we promise we will search for fairies when we see each other again?" _said the fading voice as she woke up. She felt the moisture gathering around her eyes, and she saw her right arm reaching to the ceiling. She knew what was the cause for her condition. For the past week, Lucy has been having the same repeat question asked to her. Before she could say anything in the dream, she would wake up with tears and her right arm reaching out as if her body was telling to catch the voice.

She slowly got up to sit on her bed. She positioned her back while turning her head to the window, and she sighed. The peaking golden light was rising, and the sun was vanishing the darkness of night. The sun was a beautiful being that gave out the truth to those who under his light. It was slightly ironic for Lucy because the sun was not giving her answers to her mysteries.

She finally remembered what happened that day. After many years, she had simply forgotten her promise to her hero. The hero who saved her when she was alone without her father and mother. She was so disappointment with herself because she had forgot her first promise. Her recollection of that event was vivid: the gentle shadows, the picturesque forest, his vigorous voice, and his smoothing hands. She loved his hands; she could lose herself thinking about them. She loved the feeling his hands give her as she remembered the way they securely protect her frail hands. However, beyond that she didn't know the identity of her hero.

She knew she thought his smile and eyes were pretty, but she did not an ounce of idea who her hero was. Anything she could have used to identify him was vague; she even forgot his name. She did not want to break that promise she made with him. Maybe, she should take a break from going to the guild today, so she could search for her hero.

She laughed and smiled as she knew that was impossible when she got such an idiotic yet irreplaceable teammate. She didn't like how he would sleep next to her. Or some of his eating habits. Or how he went to her house at the wrong times. Or some of his rather lame imitations he has done. Even through he has some qualities she didn't like, his other ones made it up. Hearing a loud banging on her door, she witty thought her thoughts must have summoned him to her side. "Lucy, are you ready to go?" said her _lovable_ teammate, "the good missions are going to be taken soon!"

"In a minute, Natsu," yelled out Lucy. She was glad she had the foresight to take a bath before going to sleep. She would just need to wash her hair before Natsu somehow got into her room _again. _Feeling the temperate water hitting her hair, she signed again. Her thoughts going back to her hero, it was going to be almost two decades since she last been to that forest. Today would mark how many years it has been.

"What is taking so long..." She heard Natsu stop his rant about her dragging on. She looked at him, seeing how very bright red his face was becoming. She had no idea why he was blushing considering that he hardly blush at all. However, his gaze on a particular part of her body told her why he looked like he was going to suffer a stroke. Apparently, the shirt she was wearing huge enough that it showed her bare nipple. She knew she shouldn't have wore Natsu's shirt without undergarments. "You... you are wearing my shirt... ni...ni...ah!" Lucy wanted to laugh at how long Natsu had to process everything when he finally fled her bathroom.

Lucy smiled at the antics of her teammate. They were able to go to the guild, and they were able to get through a mission without the awkwardness of the morning. "Sorry, Natsu, let's get something to eat then," said Lucy, feeling apologetic. She should have been embarrassed when Natsu saw her. However, it was before she remembered her hero. She didn't seem to be unfazed when other rather handsome guys ask her out. She knew what she wanted out of a man: Those smoothing hands were something she wanted out of any man.

"So Natsu, what are you looking at?" She asked, stopping the fork with her pasta midway to her mouth. Natsu was actually not eating as much as her. Was it because this morning, or was it because Happy wanted to be with Carla for today?

"My hometown," muttered Natsu. He was probably missing his hometown; she didn't hear that he hasn't visit his town since his father vanished.

"How about we go there, Natsu? We have plenty of time left, and our guild can last a day without us," she laughed after saying those words. Strangely enough, It was her time to blush when he smiled at her. His brilliant smile made her think how she preferred his active self.

"Let's go, Lucy," said Natsu as he took hold of her hand. It was the first time Natsu took her hand in over a week. Her hand tingled as his rough, calloused hand overshadowed her almost porcelain fingers. When they had finally arrived in a city, she was surprised when Natsu kept on walking. "We are going to the forest near this town." She nodded, looking around the city they were in. She recognized the place she was in. This was a frequent city her parents stopped in when they went to business trips.

She was getting giddy as she was also recognizing they were headed towards that same forest. Just like the time she was lost in the forest with the boy, the sun was setting over the horizon. It was as if fate was rearranging today to reflect her promise with the boy. The only thing missing was the boy himself, no he should be a man now. She could not imagine how the boy...man would look now but as long as he still had those protective hands, they could take it from there. She imagined they could catch up in a date or several dates later on.

When they arrived at the entrance, she frowned as there was no boy...man waiting for her. It was a rather foolish dream. What type of person would wait for her after so long? She saw Natsu making a similar expression as her. "Natsu?"

"I thought she was going to be here."

"Who are you looking for," she was going to say Natsu. Some dust went into her nose instead saying, "Naa-choo." She widened her eyes. Her eyes met Natsu's, and her memory became complete.

"_That sounds like a duck's name! My name sounds cooler. Me name's Natsu. No way your name is better. It sounds as if you have a cold. Naaa-choo."_

**AN:**

**_Ark:_ Where is my fluff, Thorn and Crk! And where is the kiss!?  
**

**_Thorn: Geez_, relax. All that stuff is for the next intermission. **

**_Crk: _Yeah, we just wanted to have a piece about Lucy's thoughts when she remembered her promise.  
**

_**Ark:**_** You promise my kiss scene next intermission? **

**Thorn and Crk: Yeah, yeah, yeah. **


	8. Intermission: Discovering the Fairies

Intermission: Discovering the Fairies

"Oh my gosh! No way! Natsu! You're Natsu!" yelled out Lucy as her memories were coming back to her. She couldn't believe her hero was Natsu. What happened to that sweet boy she encountered when she was lost? How was it possible that her hero turned into Natsu?

"Yeah. Are you okay, Lucy? Did that sneeze blow out your brains out?" inquired Natsu. Lucy was not the type to forget his name easily that was his job to mess up names. He saw Lucy fanatically waving her arms like she wanted to call down a flying object down from space, and her face was contouring between doubt and awe at least that was what he was sensing. Maybe, she was doing a ritual dance from a land she visited. Then again, what did he know? He did not understand women after all although he thought he understood his Lucy.

She stopped doing her weird 'summoning' movements and stared hard at Natsu. Her scrutinizing inspection between his brows was making him sweat despite the already cooling descent of the sun. She walked up to him and said, "don't you remember our promise, Natsu?"

His forehead contracted with confusion, the lines becoming more prominent, and the shape of his eyes narrowed as his lips puffed out. "Huh?" That was the only word he could utter out because the thoughts running through his head were too chaotic for him to process.

Seeing the genuine disarray reaction, Lucy had forced herself to stop and think why he was totally bewildered. Then, an epitome entered her mind. "Natsu, I'm Lucy," said the blonde woman, who was standing tall after calming down.

Again, Natsu was still addled at why Lucy was repeating what he knew was the truth. He was about to comment his state of mind when the radiance from the sun caught on the strands of her hair. It might sound like a cliché, but Lucy was beautiful with the sun gently submerging to the horizon. Her hair emitted a vibrant golden tone that he never noticed before. Then, her eyes, her brown yes, developed a strange glow as well as those became brighter and shiner. Her skin let out an ethereal tan surrounding her entire body.

There was a rumbling in the depths of his guts. Yet, he knew it was not hunger for food he was feeling. It was something else. "Natsu, I'm the Lucy you made a promise with," she said slowly as possible. She, then, walked over towards Natsu and encapsulated his fingers with her own.

The jolting sensations almost drove Natsu wild when her flesh connected with his. This was the first time he felt the shocks since he was a child. A child? That word and Lucy's words started making more sense as his mind raced to link the missing memories back. "You're Lucy!?" he shouted.

She hugged him when he finally remembered who she was. Despite her hero turning out to be Natsu, she warmth filled her body when he said her name in recognition. She tightened her hold on Natsu when his masculine scent entered her nose. Then, she suddenly realized what she was doing before she blushed and released the hug. "Sorry, Natsu," she said.

"It's okay, Lucy. Are we still going inside?" asked Natsu. It still boggled his mind that the little girl he found crying was apparently Lucy. Maybe, it was fate that he met Lucy on that first day in the port town.

Her smile was like the sun, and she said," of course, we are. We did promise each other that we will search for the fairies again. We could discover the fairies."

When they understood keeping their promise was more important, they sent out to find the illusive creatures of dreams. As they traveled further down the path, the creeping shadows were on their trail, and there were more forest night creatures waking up to haunt any lost travelers.

One centipede had woken up and slid downward from its resting place, and it fell onto the opening space on Lucy's chest. Chaos erupted when Lucy felt the those tiny legs skirmishing against her breasts, she yelled out with her all might! She even, accidentally, launched Natsu towards a tree, drilling a hole on the bark, with her power.

She finally calmed down when the centipede crawled away from the deranged woman. She had to help out Natsu who was still stuck deep inside the tree from his head. "Did you have to do that, Lucy?" he jokingly commented, "come on. We need to hurry." He had grabbed her palm and securely held her tingling hand.

She let Natsu lead the way because she was focusing more on the protective grip Natsu was displaying. Natsu was truly the same boy, the same hero from her past, because she knew the protection that grip provided to her. She lightly bit her lips on what she was going to do.

She had envisioned her hero to be more enchanting, gallant, and thoughtful. The person her first love grew up to be was not the same person she had envisioned. What should she do?

Her thoughts suddenly halted when she heard Natsu speaking to her to look around the environment. She did what he said and knew why he wanted her to look because this was the place where they found those fairies before.

Then, they waited for the mystical beings to come. The sun fully disappeared, and the moon shined, stretching her arms throughout the land. Her light would eventually be on the two waiting mages.

Yet, there were no beings of pure magic coming out to play. "It seemed that the fairies were not going to appear, Natsu," said Lucy, feeling the restlessness germinating in her body. She sighed thinking to what happened to her childhood dream. Maybe, she just grew up differently compared to when she was younger. She sighed again.

"Nah, they are going to be here," said Natsu, looking as determined as ever. She was going to comment about just going when strange dwindling lights, not from the great being on the dark sky, flickered around them. "See I told you they were going to be here," he said while smiling at her.

Except, the lights turned out to be only fireflies when they got near spot where those illuminations landed.

Her childhood dream of seeing the fairies up close almost shattered until she heard Natsu, "well, there is always next year."

"Next year?"

"Yeah, we can always go here next year and the year after that and the year after that until we finally catch those buggers," stated Natsu confidently.

The hero she thought she was going to meet turned out to be someone else. But in his own way, Natsu was enchanting, gallant, and thoughtful hero.

She walked up to Natsu, extending her height with her toes, and said, "thank you."

Her lips inched closer until it reached its destination.


End file.
